The synthesis of quantum dots is known in the art. US2012104325, for instance, describes an isolable colloidal particle comprising a nanoparticle and an inorganic capping agent bound to the surface of the nanoparticle, a solution of the same, a method for making the same from a biphasic solvent mixture, and the formation of structures and solids from the isolable colloidal particle. The process can yield materials suitable for photovoltaic cells, piezoelectric crystals, thermoelectric layers, optoelectronic layers, light emitting diodes, ferroelectric layers, thin film transistors, floating gate memory devices, imaging devices, phase change layers, and sensor devices. Especially, this document describes an isolable colloidal particle comprising an inorganic capping agent bound to a surface of a nanoparticle and substantially free of an organic capping agent. Further, this document describes a solution of such colloidal particle comprising a solvent and the inorganic capping agent bound to a surface of a nanoparticle, wherein the solution is substantially free of an organic capping agent.
WO2012158847 describes an isolable colloidal particle comprising a nanoparticle and an inorganic capping agent bound to the surface of the nanoparticle, a method for making the same in a biphasic solvent mixture, and the formation of structures and solids from the isolable colloidal particle. The process described by WO2012158847 may yield photovoltaic cells, piezoelectric crystals, thermoelectric layers, optoelectronic layers, light emitting diodes, ferroelectric layers, thin film transistors, floating gate memory devices, phase change layers, and sensor devices.